Guardian
Guardians are benevolent, spiritual entities that reside in the south of the Dark Dimension. They are angelic figures who govern the Celestial Court. There are several different kind of Guardians, which include: Celestial Guardians, Earthly Guardians and Principle Guardians. Powers and Abilities Guardians have special abilities and auras that uses White Power. The powers have made their blood almost irresistible to vampires and other supernatural creatures. * Super Senses - Guardians have learned to control their senses of hearing, vision, taste, touch and smell. There senses are as advanced as Vampires. * Telepathy - Guardians can communicate non verbally, using their mental senses depending on the guardian they can communicate with someone around the world. * Empathy - Guardians are able to sense and control the emotions of others. * Telekinesis - Guardians have the ability to move things or people with their mind. It can also be used to achieve pyrokinesis and geokinesis * Energy Manipulation - Guardians are able to manipulate energy or energy sources. * Time Manipulation - They can go back in time or reverse time, cause the resurrection of the dead, cause memory loss, and also cause physical restoration of the damaged. * Cosmic Awareness - Guardians are aware of anything that affects them on a universal scale, including threats, anything that would affect them in any way or even somebody talking about them. * Enhanced Condition - Guardians are at the peak physical and mental condition of their species in that verse can achieve without any supernatural methods and remain that way with little or no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to other species. * Flight - Guardians can fly or otherwise move through the air using varying methods. Some possibilities include using one or more forms of energy and their wings. * Elemental Manipulation - They can control elements such as fire, water, electricity, light, earth, and air at a master level. * Wings of Power - Guardians has several different wings of various colours and powers. These powers were given to them from the afterlife. These are the different kinds of wings and their function: ** Wings of Protection - These wings are strong and, like the name, are very useful to protect themselves and whomever is there with them. ** Wings of Purification - These wings are white in colouring. They have the ability to remove all sins of a person. They also have the ability to remove ones memories. ** Wings of Remembrance - These wings are violet-blue in colour. They have the ability to return someone's memories to them. ** Wings of Redemption - These wings are rainbow-colored. The function for these wings are that they can redeem people of their sins. ** Wings of the Wind - The wings are gold in colouring. They were used to create wind and these wings help a Guardian to fly. ** Wings of Destruction - These wings are used to destroy things which are considered to be obstacles or possible dangers to the Guardian or his or her allies, loved ones, etc. * Sacred Blood - The blood of a Guardian is the ultimate weapon used to destroy all evil creatures of the Universe. It is the only weapon that can completely destroy the Old Ones and prevent their resurrection. Known Guardians * Vivianna Labonair (Werewolf-Guardian Hybrid, then Vampire-Werewolf-Guardian Tribrid) * Anastasiya Mikaelson (Vampire-Werewolf-Witch-Guardian Tetrabrid) * Evangelia Mikaelson (Vampire-Werewolf-Witch-Guardian Tetrabrid) Etymology Guardian is from the Middle English word "gardein", from Anglo-Norman, from Old French "gardien", from alteration of gardenc, from garder, "to guard". The Guardians are technically angels. * The word angel derives from the Latin "angelus", which in turn is the Romanization of the Ancient Greek "ἄγγελος" (angelos) or "messenger", which is related to the Greek verb "ἀγγέλλω" (angellō), meaning "bear a message", "announce", and "bring news of" etc. Category:Species